Final Goodbye
by SingingWhileCrying
Summary: Rose knew that giving birth to her child, Steven, would be painful to her loved ones. She just never realized how much they were hurting until she couldn't say goodbye.


**Character death occurs in this fanfic. I hope you enjoy, nonetheless!**

A scream came from inside the temple. It was the pained screams of the leader of the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz.

She lied next to the wall of the temple, close enough to be able to clench into the sand with her left hand while squeezing her partners', Greg Universe's, hand. He looked extremely pale as he squeezed back.

She knew that giving birth would be painful, but she never felt this much pain in her life that would soon end.

Garnet and Pearl stood near her and Greg, worriedly looking at her and knowing that she wouldn't be with them for much longer.

Amethyst had run into her room of the temple once Rose started to feel abdominal pain. Rose knew Amethyst would be okay once Steven joined them, but it hurt to see her upset.

A sharp pain near her gem causes the leader to scream again.

"I think it's happening!" Rose shouts, gasping for air.

Garnet and Pearl rush over to her, getting on their knees. Pearl had already begun to cry.

"Rose." She whispers, unable to keep her calm anymore.

Rose smiled at her, continuing to gasp for the air that she never needed.

"My Pearl," she says, picking her hand up from the sand to put on her cheek. "You have done so much to show that you are your own gem. You fought by my side from the beginning of the war. Pearl, you are perfect and I love you."

Pearl weakly smiles at her before choking back a sob.

"I will try protect and teach Steven and make sure he is loved as much as I can."

"I know."

Rose looked up to Garnet, who had gotten to her feet again. She could tell the fusion was worried.

"Garnet," she said, forcing herself not to scream again as another shock of pain hits her.

Garnet turns to her again.

"Do you mind taking over your visor? I wish to see your face."

Garnet complies, removing her visor as it fades. Her three eyes looked pained and she seemed to be fighting back tears.

"I don't know if I've ever explained to you how brave you really are. You rapidly became a strong fighter during the war. You never gave up during it, never for a minute. You are made of love, Garnet. And it's stronger than any Homeworld device they could create."

Garnet smiled, wiping a tear for her third eye.

"Thank you Rose. I will try to be a leader for the team as best as I can."

"Garnet, you will be a better leader than I could have ever been."

The fusion seemed taken aback from that, quickly covering her face with a hand. Rose could tell she had started to cry.

"Tell Amethyst that she's perfect the way she is. After she found out about what the Kindergarten was used for, she never seemed to fully believe that she was perfect."

Pearl nods, wiping her tears.

Rose smiles and turns to Greg, breathing heavily.

Greg had tears streaming down his face, hitting the ground underneath him. His hair was almost gone at the top, but he was still the same person she met at the concert, but a little wiser.

"Greg." She said, tears starting to form as the pain starting spreading to her gem. However, she refused without saying goodbye.

"R-Rose." He stutters as he squeezes her hand so hard his knuckles turned white.

"You showed me what it turns means to be human without being one. I hope you know how much you mean to me."

She forces herself to move closer to him and kisses his cheek, causing him to blush.

She moves back and leans against the wall.

"I love all of- OH!" She attempts to continue her sentence, but the pain became too much for her.

"Rose!" She heard a collection of voices shout. She didn't recognize any of them, but she wished she could comfort them.

In only a matter of seconds, she could also feel her body energy sapping. She tried to remember what was going on around her, but she couldn't. She tried to remember anything about herself; she couldn't.

The last thing she remembers was a dark area with a voice speaking to her.

"Hello, Rose Quartz Facet 815J, Cut 0SU. I hope you are ready to serve your diamond; Pink Diamond."

After the words ended, her whole being seemed to fade into nothing but fading light.

* * *

When Greg, Garnet and Pearl looked back to where Rose was lying, all there was left was a small crying baby with a pink gem located in his navel.

 **I hope you enjoyed the fanfic! Criticism appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
